Slade Wilson
Slade Wilson is an ex-military, now super soldier and mercenary known as Deathstroke 'The Terminator'. Background Little is known about the early history of Slade Wilson. Wilson joined the Army, and was enrolled in a top level class for specialized training. It was here where he met his future wife, Adeline Kane, who was one of his instructors. It was also during this time that Wilson volunteered for a top-secret project. The volunteers believed they would be testing a new form of truth serum. In secret, the government was attempting to create a super-soldier. The hormone injected into Slade Wilson drove him half mad, and eventually left him in a coma. He was discharged from the Army, and entered civilian life, where he and Adeline had two children, Grant and Joseph. During this time, Wilson became a mercenary known as Deathstroke. He managed to keep this a secret from his family, until tragedy struck. A criminal known as The Jackal kidnapped Joseph, and held him hostage. In exchange for his release, The Jackal demanded to know who had hired Slade for a job. Refusing to divulge the information, the Jackal slashed Joseph's throat, leaving him mute. Enraged by nearly losing their son, Adeline actually attempted to kill Slade. Only his superhuman reflexes kept him alive...however, he lost his right eye in the attack. The two divorced, and have spoken little since. Slade Wilson is still working as an assassin and mercenary, choosing jobs that tie in with his own strict ethical code. Personality Slade Wilson is a multi-faceted and complicated man. He is capable of using violence with ease, and has acted as judge, jury, and executioner on many occasions. However, he operates under a strict moral code of ethics, and will not compromise this for anyone or anything. He is capable of extreme devotion, and would lay down his own life for those he cares about. His inability to save some close to him is one of his toughest battles. He has a difficult time expressing his feelings, and has often distanced himself from those he cares about "for their own protection". Vital Statistics Age - Unknown Height - 6'4 Eyes - Blue Hair - White Distinguishing Marks/Features: Wilson wears an eye patch over his right eye. Otherwise, he is in excellent physical condition. Family: *Adeline Kane (ex-wife) *Grant Wilson (son, deceased) *Joseph Wilson (son) *William Randolph Wintergreen (friend, associate) Place Of Birth - Earth Race - Caucasian Skills/Weapons/Powers: Due to the injection of a top-secret adrenocorticotrophic hormone, Slade Wilson's physical abilities have been enhanced greatly. He is as strong as ten men. His reflexes are instantaneous, and is able to dodge objects such as bullets and arrows. His stamina, speed, and senses are all heightened to an extraordinary level. Wilson is able to utilize 90% of his brain capacity. His mind is virtually a super-computer, able to process information rapidly even when hampered by injury or fatigue. His problem-solving abilities are unparalleled, and his timing borders on perfection. Wilson is an ex-soldier, highly trained in weapons, hand-to-hand combat, tactics, and survival. He is an expert in most types of weaponry. He has training in boxing, jiu-jitsu, and karate, as well as ninjitsu and assassination techniques. His main weapons include a sword, a pistol, and his fighting staff. The staff can fire both lethal and non-lethal energy blasts. He wears an armor consisting of woven-mesh Kevlar and chainmail. The metal in his armor and weapons is made of Promethium. Training/Education: *Educational background unknown. *Former soldier in the United States Army. Training in weapons, tactics, hand-to-hand combat, survival.